Players
Probably the most important thing in any football management game are the players that are contracted or loaned to your club. Of course each player has different skills and prefers to play on different positions. Here, we will cover the basic aspect of each player (his skills). Various positions the player can play will be covered in Tactics Guide . While we all know what player's name, age and nationality stands for, there are also 22 other attributes that make a player what he is (be it a good defender, attacker...). All the following attributes (with exception of experience) are ranged 1-50. Reflexes When a player finds himself needing to react in a split second, his reflexes come into play. Obviously, the players with the greatest need for these are the goalkeepers, but don't underestimate good reflexes in other players. For example, a striker may have only a moment to score that goal - if he has good reflexes he might just succeed. One on ones This skill is used exclusively by the goalkeepers. As you probably guessed, one-on-one is used to describe a situation where an opponent has out-foxed the defenders and is bearing down on the goalkeeper. Handling Another skill used only by the goalkeepers. It is the measurement of how well a goalkeeper "handles" the ball. Meaning that he catches the ball instead of just boxing it away (and hoping it doesn't land in front of an opponent's foot). Communication It's good that all players have at least some ability to communicate. However, there are 2 players for whom this attribute is one of the essential skills and two for whom it is good that they have it. These are : - the goalkeeper needs it in order to successfully command the defence in front of him - one of the defenders needs it to better control the back line - it is good (but not essential) that the captain and the playmaker have an above-average communication skill. Eccentricity This is one attribute in which it's better to have a low value, at least in most cases. But what does eccentricity mean? It means that a player will, every once in a while, do something out of the ordinary, something outrageous, something totally 'out there' - something no-one will expect. And this something can be just a great move by the midfielder or it could be the goalkeeper dribbling in front of his own goal. Tackling Is the attribute needed to successfully (without a foul) stop the opposing player. Tackling is most important for the defenders. For the midfielders it's most important for the DMs (defensive midfielders) and least for AM's (attacking midfielders). Tackling is not really an issue with the forwards although there is nothing wrong if they have it - but you must realise that even if a forward can tackle, he probably won't (better not to risk an injury and ruin his career). Passing This is the attribute needed to pass the ball from one player to another. It is good that everyone has it to some extent. Most importantly, the midfielders should have a high value in this department. Shooting This is needed to hit the target (meaning the goal). It is necessary for the forwards who regularly (at least that should be the case) find themselves in front of the goal. It's not really an issue for the others. Crossing This is the attribute used to move the ball from one end (for example left side) towards the centre. All the right or left-sided players (as well as corner takers) are expected to be good at this. Dribbling This is used when a player tries to evade/turn an opponent. Obviously, this is most important for the strikers. First touch This attribute measures how good the player is at stopping and controlling the ball when he first gets it. All the players should be good at this. Long shots This skill is used when shooting at a greater distance (from the outside of the penalty area) including the free kicks. Most useful for Attacking Midfielders and Forwards. Heading This attribute indicates how good the player is at controlling the ball with his head. A must-have for defenders to clear all those corner balls and crosses in front of the goal. Also good for the strikers(especially if you got a good player on the wing that can deliver dangerous crosses into the opponent's penalty area). Marking This is the ability to keep track of the opposing player (no matter how hard he tries to shake you lose). Useful for all players, a must-have for the defenders. Creativity The ability to create plays (strategies) and to pass those tricky through passes towards the attackers. Most useful for midfielders and a must-have for the playmaker. Positioning Another attribute that is good for all players to have (including for goalkeepers, for whom you could say it's almost essential). It basically means how the player moves off-ball within his area and how he is able to follow your (the manager's) tactical ideas. Influence This attribute indicates how good a player is at influencing others. This is an essential attribute for the team captain. It's also good to have an influential and experienced player if you field young and inexperienced players. Aggression This attribute encompasses much more than just average aggression. It also includes the "I want" to score that goal, the "I need" to stop that player, the "I must" make that pass... The simplest way to explain this is that the player wants to prove himself, wants to be the best, at whatever he's doing. This may lead to an excellent move by the player or (in the worst case) a penalty kick against you. Team Work The ability to work hard in training and on the pitch. This attribute also shows that selfless desire to win and not let your team mates down. Speed This attribute shows how fast a player can accelerate and his overall running speed. NOTE that a player is not a car, so a speed rating of 35, does not mean that the player can go 35 kph (or mph for all you English/US folks). Strength Tells you how strong a player is (and on a side-note, you can also imagine what the player looks like: a strength level of 50 would mean that a player is built like a truck... ). Back to the subject: a high strength level is not a prerequisite for most of the players. It is desirable that they have a rating of around 15 (just so that they don't topple over every time someone happens to bump into them!) but it's not really necessary. Obviously the players that need this attribute most are the defenders. But even for them it is not an absolute necessity to have a high level. Experience This is the only attribute that is not displayed with a number but with a coloured bar and is also not limited to 50, like the rest of the attributes. This attribute is important only for playing games and doesn’t influence anything else. What it represents is the player's ability to cope on the pitch when the going gets tough. The better the experience the better the chance that the player will handle his nerves and won't make unnecessary mistakes.